Sleepwalker
by writing-to-music
Summary: Or the one where Magnus really, really likes Adam Lambert. Please review!
**A/N: Malec, set after CoHF but before TSA. Please review! Reviews are love!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. ANYTHING. Please don't sue me.**

Alec was usually very unfamiliar with pop culture, having grown up as a Shadowhunter. His childhood had been filled with runes instead of video games and Latin instead of slang. He knew absolutely nothing about popular music, having only learned classical (and Jace outshone him every time with that). Movies he knew a little bit more about, having been inducted into a crash course on classic movies with Magnus right after the Dark War (Magnus insisted that this was just as important as learning to run an Institute and attending meetings).

But music was something that Alec had little interest in. He neither listened to music as therapy (Jace) nor played it for fun (Simon). Magnus was dismayed to learn this, as he loved pop music and listened to it often. Magnus constantly tried to spring music on Alec, but Alec just found it annoying, and did not change his opinion.

Magnus loved many different popular songs, but one of his all-time favorite artists was Adam Lambert. He listened to "Sleepwalker" almost constantly, and drove Alec crazy by singing it at the top of his lungs around the apartment. And Magnus' singing sounded _horrible_.

"You would think," Alec quipped to Magnus one day, after yet another repetition of "Sleepwalker", "that after four hundred or so years you would have accepted that you have no musical talent."

Magnus wasn't bothered. "You know you love the song, sweet pea."

"Quit with the nicknames!"

" _I'm a sleepwalker, walker, walker-"_

"Stop it already!"

But even after Alec's best efforts, which did include several – bribes – Magnus still sang the song almost all the time. Alec suspected he was doing it just to annoy him by now, and decided to just wait it out. Magnus would stop after a while. But the singing continued.

The first time Alec suspected anything was late one night. Alec got back to Magnus' apartment at 1am, sweaty and cursing Jace, because he had been kept out late by a dragon demon. A dragon demon! How were they not extinct yet? And of course Jace had to fight it, even though they were almost at the Institute, and that had delayed them another hour. Alec had been preparing yet another apology to Magnus, for the next morning.

But what Alec saw when he opened the door to their apartment was enough to make his annoyance at Jace stop. Magnus was curled up, in the hall, completely asleep.

Alec didn't know what to think. On one hand, if Magnus had tried to wait up for him, then that was sweet, but on the other hand, what was he doing in the hall? Wouldn't it have been easier to wait on the couch? Because now – Alec sighed just thinking about it – he would have to carry Magnus back to bed. Alec looked down at his clothes. They were covered in demon blood. He weighed the options really quickly and decided to clean himself up first, before he accidentally got Magnus dirty.

Alec showered and dressed in a robe, then went back out to the hall, preparing to strain his already tired muscles once more to try and carry Magnus back to bed – but he wasn't there. Alec peeked into the bedroom. He was there, in the bed, like he'd been there all night. Alec smiled. He looked cozy. He climbed into bed next to him and had the comforting sensation of home.

The next time this happened, Alec caught him in the act. Alec woke up one night to find that Magnus was not next to him. Fearing an emergency, he jumped out of bed and sneaked into the living room, only to almost trip over Magnus, who was sleeping as soundly as Chairman Meow on the carpet.

"Really?" Alec muttered to himself. This time, he did scoop Magnus into his arms, but he woke up almost immediately.

"What's going on?" Magnus said sleepily.

"I think you sleepwalked," Alec answered.

Magnus was just awake enough to give Alec a look, eyes glinting wickedly. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"Why – oh," Alec realized. He unceremoniously dumped the half-asleep Magnus on the couch. "That song!"

And as Alec stalked back towards the bedroom alone, Magnus burst into a fit of laughter at the irony of it all.

After that little incident, Magnus stopped singing "Sleepwalker," and Alec got to have his comforting presence in the bed beside him every night. This was all well and good, until several days later when Magnus asked Alec to put on a set of headphones.

Alec put them on, and jumped when Born This Way by Lady Gaga came blasting through the headset. Magnus lip-synced along, and you know what?

He kind of liked it.

 **A/N: Um... I have no explanation for that. Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me if you have heard the song "Sleepwalker"! If you haven't, go listen to it and I promise you won't regret it!**


End file.
